Unwanted
by Ayleaz
Summary: Sesshomaru takes Kagome in order to gain Tetsusaiga, but Inuyasha refuses to give up his beloved sword, brothers clash. Sesshomaru struggles to keep control as other problems surface. Sess/Kag  Original by screenname wolfwoods, its me!I'm finally updating
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted

A loud crash rang throughout the forest, Tokijen and Tetsusiaga clashed. A burst of energy shook the ground under their feet.  
>Inuyasha held onto his sword with a steady might, he growled in frustration, "You're as dumb and stubborn as an ox. Ya know that?"<br>His opponent, Sesshomaru shook off the insult and kept his cold glare, "All you need to do is die." Sesshomaru fell back suddenly and sent a powerful bolt of energy towards Inuyasha, "and Tetsusiaga will in the hands of its rightful owner."  
>Inuyasha had little time but swiftly dug Tetsusiaga into the dirt below him and braced the attack.<br>"Ahh….."Kagome sighed, sitting beside a tree with pursed lips and an irritated glare. The small fox demon, Shippo lay in her lap eyes fixated on the event before him. The tall monk Miroku, stood beside Kagome, casually leaning on the tree. Their other companion, Sango knelt on one knee playing with Kirara. She was uninterested in the juvenile dispute.  
>"I never get tired of these loving family reunions." Miroku remarked sarcastically.<br>_I wonder how many times we've had to delay our search for the shards because of these stupid little tiffs. _Kagome mused, _I believe I've lost count._  
>By this time Inuyasha had thrown back a counter attack and with a casual swipe sent a backlash wave. With ease Sesshomaru dodged it and sprinted towards his brother, "I grow tired of this charade. I will end this."<br>"No allow me." Kagome shouted suddenly rising to her feet, shoving Shippo to the ground, "SIT BOY!"  
>"What the-!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru stopped in his charge, took a side step to shift his body in Kagome's direction. <em>That was unexpected.<em> He thought. His icy glare raised the hair on the back of Kagome's neck.  
><em>I hate those eyes, they're so cold and dark. Why is he looking at me like that? <em>Kagome quickly wished she hadn't drawn attention to herself.  
>"You girl. What do you think will stop me from slicing off the head of this fool while he is defenseless on the ground below my feet?" Sesshomaru asked. <em><br>_"Uhh…" Kagome replied surprised, she had never thought of that before.  
>An idea pierced through Sesshomaru's mind, <em>I could use her… <em>He quickly shealthed his sword at his hip and charged towards Kagome.  
>"Kagome! Move!" Miroku shouted pushing her out of his path. Miroku hadn't expected such a blatant direct attack towards them. He and Sango tried to jump into a combat stance, they weren't prepared. Sesshomaru was quick to change direction and was getting closer to Kagome at an alarming speed.<br>"Miroku! Kagome get down!" Sango bellowed throwing her Hirikotsu.  
>Sesshomaru dodged it and knocked it off course so it would not return. He grabbed Miroku by his collar and tossed him aside.<br>Inuyasha sat up, "Get away from her!"  
>Sesshomaru answered with a smirk and grabbed Kagome by the waist. Kagome screamed and struggled in protest.<br>"Hey put me down!"  
>"What are you doing!" Miroku struggled to get to his feet, his staff held most of his weight.<br>"You know Inuyasha, you were never any good at hiding your weakness'." Sesshomaru replied, "It will cost you this time. You are to bring me the Tetsusiaga in exchange for the life of this human."  
>"Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled trying to get free. But it was too late, Sesshomaru lept into the air.<br>"I await your answer. Keep me waiting too long, and you'll have the girl returned in pieces." Sesshomaru said transforming into a ball of light and disappearing into the sky.  
>"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "God damnit! Kagome!"<br>_I'll kill you for this Sesshomaru! _Inuyasha sprinted away to follow his scent.

As they flew over through the sky, Kagome tried to find familiar landmarks or villages. All she could see was the fluffy clouds that blinded her vision. Kagome clenched her fists, _I can't believe this! I will not be treated as a ragdoll_  
>Finally, the sky cleared and Kagome's eyes widen as they fell upon their final destination. There was a multi leveled mansion with an open courtyard out front. <em>Whoa!<em> Kagome gaped, it was the most beautiful home she'd ever seen. The outer bricking reminded her more of the castles she saw in her time of Ireland. The stone décor was old and vintage with light moss growing out from the cracks. _I've never seen such a castle like this in Japan.  
><em>Sesshomaru began his decent towards his castle. When they were about 100 feet above the ground Kagome felt a strong force of energy surge through her body.  
><em>A barrier!<em> _Of course…_ A frown stretched across her face, she realized why she had never heard of a castle like this. A home like this would raise attention but only if it had been seen.  
>They arrived at the castle, Sesshomaru landed before the pebble stairs leading up to the large door now creaking open to welcome them. He walked through the door and a small toad greeted them.<br>"Welcome home my lord." Jaken replied with surprise as his eyes came across Kagome. She responded with a mean glare. Sesshomaru walked past Jaken and continued up the stairway. They entered a long hall way followed by turns, left and right; Kagome couldn't keep up with remembering where they had came from. He walked to the last door, opened it and threw Kagome down to the floor.  
>"Ooowww! That hurt you know!" Kagome said with anger.<br>Sesshomaru's golden eyes retorted, "You will stay here. Don't try to escape either, I have no intention of killing you before I get the Tetsusaiga." He turned to close the door behind him.  
>"Inuyasha will come to get me!"<br>"He will get as close to my home as I will allow him. You're a clever priestess, I know you felt the barrier that I set up around this place. He won't be able to see you or sniff you out." The door closed behind him.  
>Kagome rose from the floor and pummeled her fists against the door, "JERK!"<em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome roamed around her new room. Still steaming, she admired the vast -amount of space. It was a guest room fit for a king. There was a decently sized bed, with lavender silk sheets and fluffy pillows; the hardware holding the bed was fine polished wood.  
><em>I didn't' think Sesshomaru was this well off. Must be nice…<em> Kagome mused. A closet sat in front of her with the same upend materials. She walked to door that led out to a small patio, it was nightfall now. The stars were bright and scattered around. There was a cold breeze that bit Kagome's legs and face.  
>"How did I get into this?" She said aloud, "First it was Inuyasha and now his brother. Inuyasha… You will come for me right?"<br>She shivered and retreated to inside her heated room. Just then the door to her room opened, Kagome's eye's found a small girl standing in the doorway.  
>"Uh, hello there." Kagome replied, surprised that another human lived under Sesshomaru's watch.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru request your presence in the dining hall." The girl replied.  
>"No thanks." Kagome said sternly.<p>

The girl chased after her and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Oh come on! He can hear your stomach growl from miles away." She smiled, "There is a feast I promise!"  
>Rin ran out the door, dragging Kagome with her down the stairs, through a hallway into what Kagome assessed as the dining room.<br>Sesshomaru sat at the head of a long table, "Well done Rin. You may leave now."  
>Rin smiled at Kagome, "We can play later, maybe tomorrow?" She then turned and left closing the door behind her.<p>

The two lived in silence for a long moment. Kagome was tense, she kept her posture up and ready. She let her powers be heightened, awaiting any kind of threat. Sesshomaru remained relax in his throne like chair, his golden orbs never left her fidgeting figure.  
>"You may sit." He stated.<br>"No thanks, I'd rather stand." Kagome replied, turning her head away from him in a stubborn manner.  
>Sesshomaru stood from his chair with eerie ease, and paced towards Kagome, "You know…" He trailed while his fingertips traced the edges of the table, "Guests- or servants of this house are held to a certain standard. In the presence of a Lord, one is expected to address them as such." He spoke with a cold voice. He arrived before Kagome and peered down at her.<br>He lifted his hand and grabbed Kagome's chin. She allowed him to do so only because she was frightened of what he would if she struggled.  
>He aimed her face towards his, "And you will face me. Now I suggest you sit down and eat something. I'm feeling generous this evening, you may not get a meal until next supper."<br>He let go of her chin and walked back to his meal; a platter of steak, dumplings, rice and vegetables. Kagome couldn't deny her hunger, or the tempting smell of a good meal tickling her nose.  
>"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She lied.<br>Sesshomaru eyed her fiercely; a little confused _She would deny a meal before me? Ungrateful. However… She does have courage. _  
>Kagome blinked then lowered her head in defeat, "L… Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, turning and running through the door behind her.<br>She ran. _Inuyasha…_ She reached the stairs still sprinting, _Inuyasha… _She reached her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly she hadn't ran that fast in awhile. Tears ran down her face as she collapsed to the floor. _Inuyasha!_


End file.
